onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-4916864-20180920084124/@comment-34502164-20180926100221
Spoiler à prendre avec des pincettes poster dans la nuit sur OroJackson mais ils n'ont pas encore ouvert le topic pour, donc pas encore confirmé. Unconfirmed spoilers are here. Title: The Shocking Truth of the Kouzuki Family! The Chapter starts with Luffy, Zoro & Law who are going on a journey to the Mountain Top of Oden's Castle! During that time Luffy told the others about Tama's relationship with Ace which got Zoro slightly emotional for a bit, but Law was more focused on getting to the Top which they are apparently almost there. At the Top of the Mountain, Luffy had encountered the Gravestones of Momo & the others which made him so shocked he shed to tears (almost like how he reacted to Ace's death) as an act to mourn their Deaths (mostly Raizo)! However Zoro was able to slap Luffy into some senses, and tells them that Momo & the others are alright, but their is a reason to why their names are engraved in those stones! This lead to a 2-3 page flashback story of what happened to the Kouzuki family 20 years in the past which has given us an amazing silhouette of Oden! Back at the presence, Luffy finally remembered who Oden was along with how surprised he was to know that this was also his grave! Shortly after the revelation, Luffy, Zoro, & Law began to hear someone lurking around the graveyard. Luffy & the others were preparing themselves for defense, but then a creepy voice says to them, "Leave this resting place, and never Return!". At the same time Luffy asked the others if they had heard that voice, and they did say yes to the question by saying that it is them, "The Ghosts of Wano!". Meanwhile, in an underground cave that was deep within the Mountains, the Masked guitar playing woman from chapter 909 was there and was talking to a shadowy figure about Zoro & Luffy (only by their aliases) along with their actions against Holdem and giving their stolen food & water supplies to the Leftover town citizens. This information alone has inspired the person to order the woman to track down the 2 as well the friends/allies and bring them to him before the subordinates of Kaido & Orochi get to them 1st which she agreed without any hesitations! Shortly after the woman departed for her mission, the shadowy person then stood up and said to himself, "This Luffytaro seems to be a very interesting young man! I wonder if he is anything like his "father"! Then in an area where there was to light, the shadowy person was revealed to be none other then the Leader of the Atamayama Theives - Shuten-Maru, and surprisingly this man share the same Facial Tatoo as Monkey D Dragon! The chapter ends with no break next week along with a text that says... Who is this Theif really & why does he have such a Tatoo?! The last page of chapter also included a text from the editor saying that the next chapter will have a special Color Spread in honor of Dragon's Birthweek! Vu que c'est plutôt cohérent je le pose là, mais pas encore confirmé donc à prendre avec des pincettes!